It's Only Him
by addictivetendency
Summary: He wants her to think only of him. LEMON! Don't just review, please criticize! :)))


**HEY GUYS, please criticize this work. I mean, really judge it. It's my first time writing something like this and I really need the opinion of lemon-experts lol. This is just a pointless, non-explicit smut. Feel free to tell me what points I should improve because I know there are A LOT I should improve on :**

"Hey," a guy whispered to his comrade. "It's the hot girl from the Yorozuya."

As Kagura entered the Shinsengumi's compound, all the new recruits' eyes were glued to her. They tried to keep themselves composed, they were training, after all. They'd be committing seppuku by the end of the night if their superiors caught them.

They found her quite… exotic, or, so to speak. At first, they didn't know she was an Amanto; a member of the Yato race. They just took notice of her unusually pale skin. It wasn't the sickly kind of shade, it was the perfect hue wherein she looked like a porcelain doll. But then they had witnessed her gargantuan strength when she managed to smash a boulder her size. It was all, of course, in an effort to show off her skills and to remind them that she wasn't just a girl.

It didn't turn them off, though. Quite frankly, it made them admire her more. It just proved that she wasn't just beautiful, but powerful as well.

When she had passed the training grounds, a trainee, who was either brave or just an idiot, greeted her. "Good afternoon Ms. Kagura!" He shouted. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed.

"Oh," a grim voice spoke. "So you think it's wiser to chase women in the midst of a battle?" The superior, who was known as a sadist (not just his fetish), stood up from the _engawa_. "Alright then. Fifty more swings multiplied by the number of trainees here. You have time to look at women? Certainly you have more time to train."

They glared at the trainee who greeted the Amanto and replied to their superior: "Yes, Captain Okita."

Okita gave Kagura a quick glance, seeing her blush a bit and hide a smirk by covering her mouth. He just looked at her, scrutinizing her, before she entered the meeting room.

It was less than an hour when they came back from the room, announcing that the new recruits were invited to have a drink (sponsored by the commander, of course) at Snacks Otose since they just received a shipment of cheap but good alcohol.

The young men cheered at the news. Alcohol usually solved their bitter rantings about the Sadistic captain's trainings. And who better to deliver the news than the Amanto they adored so much?

"Ms. Kagura," someone asked. "You'll be there, right?"

Kagura gave a brief look at their captain, which they found odd, before answering. "Yeah, sure." She gave her leave and sported her "prettiest" smile that got all the trainees swooning and more determine to finish their swings by tonight. That is, if their captain would have mercy for one day.

(SOMETHING)

She leaves Sadaharu upstairs, going back down to Otose's bar, returning to her intoxicated company. Kagura had half a mind about not going back and simply sleeping in early. She didn't like it how some of the new recruits were being nice to her and how the bar smelled. She was almost sure that she was becoming drunk just by inhaling the air.

As she passes in front of the bar, the night breeze made the banner sway a little, revealing a pair of eyes that was slowly approaching the door. She heads for the alleyway adjacent to the bar, venturing in further until she was already seeing the street behind their building. Kagura knew that the owner of those eyes would follow her. She had been anticipating it since this afternoon.

A breath on her neck and she knew he was there.

"China," he prolonged the last letter of her name, appearing so seductive. "Trying to avoid me, are you?"

The playful tone in his voice never faltered, though, she knew he was just restraining himself. Okita was a jealous person, which everyone knew, but, he was a more jealous lover that only she had the pleasure of knowing.

An arm snaked around her waist and she almost jumped at the contact. "No. I just didn't see you." She lied. He was the only thing she saw the whole night. The way he watched her fending off the new recruits still sent shivers down her spine. It was like he was seeing her soul.

His hold on her waist became tighter, pulling her awfully close, making her aware of his convexity. He clicked his tongue. "You saw those recruits but not me? Are you really trying to piss me off?" She wasn't certain if she was mad because no sooner did he lick the side of her neck and started pleasuring her by his lips.

Her legs felt like they were going to give in, but his hold on her waist supported her. The fact that they were doing this in an alley and directly beside the bar where their friends were drinking made her feel naughty. What would her Anego say if she found out about this? When his hand crept down inside her dress, she gasped and held his arm. "Someone might see us!" she protested.

He breathed a laugh. "And? Let them see. You're complaining a lot tonight, you know?" His hand proceeded do go down, teasing and touching her there. She felt a familiar sensation forming where his hand was and she opted to cover her mouth to suppress her moan.

But before she reached her crisis, he withdrew his fingers.

"Wha―" but she didn't get to finish her question when he pushed her back against the wall to the left. He hastily tugged down her damp underwear, leaving it around her right ankle, obviously getting impatient. Kagura realized how compromising the venue was and that if someone saw them, it would be her face they'd first see. "What if someone comes here? They'll see my face while they'll only see your back!" she exclaimed.

His eyes became serious, he was bordering pissed. "If you were expecting someone else other than me, you better tell me now, China." He leaned his face closer to hers, looking like a wolf who was ready to devour its prey. "Tell me now so I can kill him. Those idiots have to know that you're mine." Without warning, he turned her body around and she instinctively bent down. The sound of his belt and zipper excited her, much to her denial.

In another time, it would have turned her off that he was getting _this_ possessive of her. But, as the situation was, it actually turned her on that he was this assertive. Maybe she was becoming an M for him? Maybe. Her body begins to heat up in anticipation. "There's no one else." She murmured, enough for him to hear.

Okita leans on her, lips beside her ear. "Good. I want you to only think of _me_." He breathed into her ear, making her impatient of him. "I've been a good lover; addressing all your complaints. It's time you addressed mine." He brushed aside the back part of her _cheongsam_ and held her hips in place before filling her.

She gasped rather loudly, and she thought her hands might slip off the wall from this intense pleasure. It wasn't their first time, but, somehow, she still hasn't gotten used to it. He was that good of a lover. But she likes it better when he's ruffled up from being jealous, like tonight. It makes him outdo himself, making sure she knew that he was the only one who could please her.

He continues at a pace to his own liking because he knows she could handle it. When his forehead touches her back, she could hear his pants get heavier and hoarser. They were almost there. She knew her crisis was nearing when she felt that sensation once more below. How does she proceed? They were against a wall, there were nothing near to grab, and he was behind her. She wouldn't be able to move in fear of unbalancing herself.

She whimpers, at some point, she knew she was becoming louder. She wanted to feel shame that Okita could make her sound so indecent, but, she couldn't help herself, she was feeling _too_ good. How many women felt this good because of him? She had hoped it wasn't many, or, if possible, it was only her. She didn't want to think that another girl was as lucky as she was.

But there was no time to think. She dropped her head, letting it hang between her shoulders, and screamed his name. It wasn't long before he reached his peak and he had to withdraw himself, making a mess on her thighs.

Okita clicks his tongue, twice. "China," he panted. "I thought you didn't want anyone to find out?"

She didn't really care at that point. Let them speculate. As much as it would be a nuisance, it's going to be a sign for them to treat her like an adult. Besides, she could always just deny it. The problem was, if they started asking Okita, he will surely leave hints about their relationship just to spite her.

She turns around to lean on him and capture his mouth. "They'll just think we're fighting again." She huffed.

He breaks the kiss to pull up his boxers and pants and continues them on her neck. "With the way you screamed my name, I don't think so." He chuckles and she feels the vibration against her skin, making her feel hot again.

"We should go back," she moans. But Okita only hummed in response, still sucking at her neck. She waited for him to stop, but, he started unbuttoning her dress and sliding them down her shoulders, exposing and then removing her white-laced bra. "They'll be looking for us!" she pushed him, although, she didn't want to.

He leaned his face in, massaging her breasts, and it made Kagura lean back, moaning. "I told you, didn't I? I want you to only think of _me_. We're not going back until you forget those lecherous recruits." He dipped his head and replaced one hand with his mouth. _Damn him_.

She clenched the fabric of his vest as she could feel new waves of pleasure. Now, he didn't make her want to go back. She wanted to go at it, even if the neighbors, or anyone for that matter, started to shout at them. She'd just scream louder. How could Okita Sougo make her feel wanting in a matter of minutes? She didn't understand it.

He slipped his fingers inside her again, making her moan louder. Everything was a mess; everything he did seemed to radiate pleasure and she didn't know which part of her body she should focus on. But when he withdrew his fingers again, she knew exactly where she had been focusing.

"Why?" she whimpers at the loss of contact.

"Let's go back," he whispered. He helped fix her dress and herself; wiping the sweat and fixing her hair. Kagura was disappointed. Both at the situation and herself. She was the one who insisted on going back, and now, look at her. She had half a mind to beg him to continue, but, she obeyed.

Walking beside him, she shyly tugged at his sleeve, ready to throw away all the pride and dignity she had for the night. "Why did we stop?" she doesn't look at him but she could feel his stare.

"Obviously, China," he leaned in to whisper, "It's so I'll be the only one you'll be thinking of tonight." He smirked and left her in front of bar to go back inside.

Surely enough, the rest of the night he had her longing for him. She couldn't stop staring at him, imagining the things they did and the things they could have done. Kagura couldn't focus on her conversations and she ignored the new recruits hitting on her. She felt _lacking_. What was happening to her? Was it this miserable to feel so… _deprived_?

He was right, the moment they went back to the bar, her mind was only filled with Okita Sougo.

 **END**

 **Feel free to criticize the plot, the dialogues, choice of words, etc. Gotta improve haha. Thanks for your time!**


End file.
